1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3-dimensional (3D) printer, and more particularly to a 3D printer capable of achieving an enhancement in output speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D printers build a solid object having a 3D shape by sequentially injecting a desired material, based on a 3D drawing, to successively build up finely thin layers.
Such a 3D printer is being developed and used for manufacture of a solid product. It may be possible to manufacture various solid products, using a 3D printer.
Meanwhile, there are attempts to enhance accuracy and surface finish of a product manufactured by a 3D printer.